


Angels

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angels, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 23 - prompt: angels<br/>A little town is visited by angels.<br/>G1-ish AU, the same as Good Seeker, with the Seeker trine being Optimus's sparklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

The town was in complete uproar, even considering the height of the Christmas season with its own, special kind of chaos. But this time it was more and different. The papers were all full of pictures, people discussed the events in groups all over the town, reporters and news-crews flocked there to interview whoever they could and the whole internet was discussing it from every angle, from religious miracle to an elaborate prank by unknown persons. Of course everyone tried to find the objects of the uproar – or the perpetrators if it was a prank, but so far with no success.

“I tell you there was something wrong with their faces.” – one, elegantly dressed woman told the hopeful reporter – “I don’t know what but they were strange.”

“Strange how? Too beautiful?” – the reporter asked, trying to find out something worthwhile that could make his boring little report appear in the national news. After all, these days it wasn’t all that often that angels appeared over a no spectacular, no famous, completely nondescript little town. Over being the key word, as according to reports, they were… flying. 

“No, definitely not beautiful… but… I think one of them had a… dark face.”

Now, that was interesting. The reporter showed interest. So there were coloured angels now? That might be a news-cast worthy fact.

“You mean like an afro-american?”

“Yeah, I guess. Definitely dark-faced. But he wore white like the other two.”

“But they were flying, right? Not just… suspended from a helicopter?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Flying for sure. I was looking for something at first too, but no helicopters were around.”

“How did they fly? Like birds?”

The woman was surprised by the question and had to think a little before answering.

“I… I think not like birds. I mean… those wings… they weren’t flapping. They just… hovered, I guess?”

To the reporter it smelled like an elaborate prank, though he couldn’t imagine how it was done without any aircraft around. Unfortunately the photos and videos about the mysterious event were all in bad quality, missing the all-important details.

“But they moved too, flew from the south and disappeared behind those buildings there.”

The interview made it to the national news and sparked another debate over the race and colour of angels and possible ramifications of it. Also the method of flying made many people, scientists and theologians alike become excited and work out new theories and explanations. But noone found an actual answer, even after several weeks of research and the mystery of the angels remained unsolved.

Several miles away in the Ark, three Seekerlings stood before their caretaker who tried to be stern and serious, but the sight just wouldn’t let him and curled the corner of his lipplates upwards. The white-clad Seekerling stood meekly in front of Optimus Prime, Skywarp’s fake halo askew, Thundercracker gnawing his lipplates in worry and Starscream nearly bursting with laughter, not contrite the very least. The white cloaks were now torn and dirty from landing, their own bright colours peeking out from underneath, the overall effect being quite comical to Optimus. But he had to be stern.

“That was a prank in bad taste. Humans are sensitive about their religion and you shouldn’t make a joke of it.”

“But they liked us!” – Skywarp had no idea why they were scolded. They caused no harm or insult, and the humans loved to see angels flying over the town just as much as they enjoyed the attention. As pranks went, it was funny and harmless.

“Yeah, the children all laughed and the adults were excited too.” – Starscream loved the attention and all those stares and cameras pointed at him made the tricoloured Seekerling puff up with pride.

“We did nothing, just waved them a little!” – Thundercracker tried to assure their Sire of the harmlessness of the prank.

“And they waved back. Well, most of them.” – Starscream added helpfully.

Optimus lost the fight with his curling lipplates and let the smile take over. True enough, they harmed noone and humans enjoyed arguing about religious issues. Maybe one orn they would tell them about the… angels.

“But you still won’t get candy this orn…” – he paused and continued to himself – “…and I’ll have some words with Sideswipe about the source of those costumes.”

He watched the little, feather-covered wings dip in sadness and his spark nearly broke. He could never deny them anything, the combined power of the three pairs of wide optics was just too much for his soft spark.

“All right, all right… but only a little!”


End file.
